1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck table for holding a workpiece such as a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A workpiece such as a wafer having devices formed on the front side is processed by a laser processing apparatus including a laser processing unit, for example. This laser processing apparatus includes a chuck table for holding the workpiece in processing the workpiece. The chuck table has a suction holding member formed of a porous ceramic material. Accordingly, the workpiece is held under suction on the suction holding member of the chuck table. By relatively moving the chuck table holding the workpiece thereon with respect to the laser processing unit, the position of application of a laser beam to the workpiece is changed to allow the processing of the workpiece.